Brought Up This Way
by imaginationxx
Summary: Bella Swan loves her  father, he means the world to her. So what happens when an accident turned into a tradgedy? Her world falls apart and seems to never be able to recover. That is until a certain someone walks into her life and turns it around. AH. M.
1. Prolouge

**Brought Up This Way**

**Prologue**

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Outside it was quiet, it came as a soft rumble at first, but then all of a sudden, it was like a fire alarm. It came suddenly, the laughter, the chatter of children. A man, tall, handsome, still young with a moustache, stood with his arms crossed watching as all the little children came rushing out of the school. He watched and waited. His brow started to crease in worry just as a small girl, around five came slowly walking out. The man smiled. The little girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked up and smiled too as she saw her daddy waiting for her with open arms. She ran to him and he picked his little girl up and spun her around. After the warm embrace, he put her down and grabbed her hand and led her to the parking lot.

"How was your day, Pumpkin?" He asked with a warm smile. The little girl looked up at her dad and stared at him for a while. The dad noticed and looked down at her with worry. "What's wrong baby?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." She simply replied. He decided to let it go.

"So how was your day? Did you learn anything new?" The little girl hesitated, but finally answered her dad's question.

"Good. I learned my ABC's!" She stated proudly. Her dad, equally as proud, took her little girl out for ice-cream. She seemed unusually quiet and her dad started to worry.

"Bella what's wrong, sweetheart, tell me." She stopped picking at her ice-cream and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, I don't want to go back." The man was confused and hurt. What happened to his little girl? Did they hurt her? Were the teachers abusive?

"What happened?" He asked for the millionth time, this time completely serious.

"Some- some kids keep being mean to me." She said in between her sobs. Her dad took her in his lap and comforted her. "They call me mean things and throw things at me when the teacher wasn't looking." The dad, hurt and heartbroken, took a napkin and wiped the tears off his daughter's face.

"Have you told any of the teachers yet?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"They said I would be a tattle-tale and that's bad."

"Oh honey," He said in a soft voice. "It doesn't make you a tattle-tale, but it will certainly keep those bullies away." The little girl looked up, all bright-eyed and puffy, to her daddy. "Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go up to the principal's office and tell him about these boys, alright?" She nodded yes because she knew her daddy, the police officer, would handle it.

* * *

The next morning, they marched up to the office her dad all ready to have those boys suspended. He demanded to speak to the principal and they let him through. He told him the situation and the principal assured they would get detention. The father was pleased and the little girl relieved. She wouldn't have to put up with those bullies any longer and her daddy made sure of it.

"They won't bother you anymore." He softly whispered to his baby girl. "Have fun, okay? I'll pick you up after school." Miss Bella Swan nodded and smiled. With a kiss to the forehead she was off starting school worry free for the first time. Charlie Swan watched his little girl hurry to class with a smile on his face.

**There you go. That was chapter one. What did you think? I know it was kinda sort, but hey, it's the prologue. (:  
****Did anyone think Charlie was a creeper in the beginning? hahaha.  
****So anyway, Review&Comment, I would love to hear feedback. Tell me what I need to fix. Tell me what you loved. I will update next week! **

**~Love Gaby.**


	2. Chapter One

**Brought Up This Way**

**Chapter One**

**Bella Swan**

With tears in my eyes, I started to run. I ran, and ran, and ran. Ran away from my "friends"; those back stabbing bitches. I ran away from _him. _I thought he was _the one; _I had trusted him and thought he loved me too. But I guess I was wrong. The minute she expressed a little bit of interest in him, he cheated on me. When I got home, I ran in slamming the front door behind me.

"Bella, Is that you?" My dad called from somewhere in the house. '_Who else?' _I thought. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Yeah, dad, it's me." I shouted back, my voice a little shaky. He walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands off. His smile faded when he saw my tear-streaked face.

"Honey what's wrong?" He said frantically. He immediately rushed to me and started checking for any cuts or bruises. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" I laughed humorlessly.

"No, dad, I – I'm fine." I sniffed and wiped the tears with my sleeve. He shot me a curious glance. "I… Jacob cheated on me, dad." I finally told him, sobbing all over again. His face turned apprehensive and he broke into a gentle smile. "What are you smiling about? This is no laughing matter." I scolded him seriously.

He chuckled and hugged me close. "Oh, Bella. You don't have to get upset over that. Jacob obviously doesn't know what he's missing." He put my face between his hands like he always did when I was upset or crying. "You're fourteen; you're still young, still beautiful. Boys will come and go, it's not the end of the world if one stupid guy cheats or breaks up with you." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "You know what dad, you're wrong." His forehead creased. "I know one guy that will always be there for me. You." He smiled too and pulled me in for a hug.

The next day at school was probably the longest day of my life. I couldn't talk to anyone….I _wouldn't _talk to anyone. It was painful seeing Jacob with Tanya, I would always turn the other way. Jacob Black then had the nerve to talk to me later that day.

He walked over to me, walking through the crowd of people in the library, smiling as if nothing had happened. "Hey Bells." He said, using his nickname for me.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. He raised both eyebrows at me. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Ohh, touchy." He taunted. I felt my blood boiling as my anger started to rise. _Calm down, Bella._

"Jacob." I gave him a look. He sighed and pulled up a chair to sit in front of me.

"Bella," He said looking up at me. "I'm really, really sorry." He glanced at me as if waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued. "I didn't mean to... I was going to break up with you before…." He groaned and dragged his hand down his face. "I love you Bella, I do. But I'm not _in _love with you. You're like my little sister, things just got awkward between us." I looked down at my paper, willing myself not to cry. "I swear I didn't mean for you to find out this way." I finally inhaled deeply and made myself look at him. "Can we still be friends?"

I wanted to say yes. Despite the heartache, Jake made me feel happy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I gathered my things, got up and left. Before exiting the library, I glanced back at Jacob who was staring after me with a pained expression on his face. My heart gave a slight tug and I walked away.

* * *

**Aw poor Bella. Poor Jake. Sad, sad, sad. So now we fast forward to Bella when she's fourteen, experiencing her first heart break with none other than Jacob Black. Are you wondering about Bella's mom? No? Well now you are. We'll be introduced to her next chapter (: Review & Comment!**

**~Love Gaby.**


End file.
